Mobile devices have become an increasingly dominant means through which consumers access, download, and consume electronic content over the Internet. Mobile network operators experience high volumes of calls, texts, video streaming, and other data transferring activities. Consumers are readily spending hours of their day on their mobile devices, consuming data and bandwidth of mobile network operators. Mobile network operators offer different data packages for consumers with different data requirements. For example, third-party services may offer pricing incentives to users of mobile networks to allow greater accessibility to the third-party services.